I wanted Jack Frost so badly
by Littl' Cherry
Summary: Jack Frost's girlfriend wanted him so badly. Despite her virginity and her shyness, she decided to go to the next step. Jack FrostxOC Lemon ! One shot ? I dunno yet. Tell me if you want a sequel ! NOT FOR KIDS, rated M !


I was laying on my bed dreaming of my boyfriend. He was quite an unusual boyfriend as he could control snow and frost. It was Jack Frost. THE Jack Frost.

And I wanted him so badly.

We were together since the last winter, so one year ago.

Despite this year spent with joy, we only kissed and he had never tried anything with me. Worst, he had never spoke about sex and I never had the guts to do it, being too shy.

Once again, I was thinking of him.

I wanted to see him cry of pleasure. I wanted to see his face twisted by pleasure, blushing and sweating like never. I wanted to hear him moaning and groaning.

I was often ashamed of my thoughts but it was stronger than myself. I couldn't stop thinking of him crying of pleasure under my touch. Yet, I was still a virgin and was afraid of my first time, even if I was already eighteen.

And I never felt that way… I always refused to do a single sexual thing with my ex-boyfriends. But, him… Oh my, I wanted him so badly.

Maybe because I was really in love this time.

And curiously, I didn't only want to make love with him but also to make him feel good. So much…

A knock at my window stopped me from thinking of that. It was him. Behind the glass, I could see him waving at me, a small grin on his face. I headed for the window and opened it.

« Hey, cutie ! » he said kissing my cheek with his cold lips.

I smiled and hugged him. Then I grabbed his hand and drove him near the bed where we sat.

I began to say : « You know, it was Christmas before yesterday… »

« Yeah… And, what ? You didn't like my gift ? » asked me Jack, a little panicked.

« Oh no, not at all, I love your present ! Look, I even wear it ! »

And I griped a lovely necklace with a pendant in the shape of a blue snowflake that was under my shirt.

« You see ? No, what I meant is that I already gave you something but I have still something for you… »

Jack looked confused, after all he had loved my present so what could I give him more ?

Slowly, I bent over him and kissed him passionately. Surprised, but glad, he put his two big hands behind my neck.

**Jack's POV**

Oh man, how I loved that gift ! I loved to kiss her, and when she was the one to give the kiss, it was way better.

Suddenly, I felt her hands under my sweat. And her mouth on my neck.

« What… What are you doing ? »

She only whispered « shhh, let me take care of you… »

She slowly removed my blue sweat and stared at my white skin. I had never seen her like that.

She simply smiled at me and leaned forward to kiss again my neck. Then she bit softly my earlobe, making me gasp and licked little by little my neck.

It felt so good but it didn't feel right.

We weren't married and when I was still human, my parents taught me that I couldn't do that kind of things with a girl, expect if it was my wife. I suddenly realized it.

No ! I couldn't let her do that ! I didn't want her to feel bad after that, because of me… I slowly pushed her and met her eyes. They looked puzzled.

« We… We can't ! » I said softly.

« Why not ? » asked the one I loved.

« Because you're still too pure… Too innocent… I don't want to soil you !

« To… Soil me ? »

An awkward silence was heard. I was ashamed of having talked about that with her, I was scared to have say something I wasn't supposed to say…

« I'm sorry, baby, but we're not even married… I just can't do that with you now… »

I turned my head and stared at the window, avoiding her watch.

Suddenly, I heard a quiet laugh. She was giggling ! She was making fun of me ! Furious, I let the wind carrying me away, toward the window, when I felt her hot hand on my arm.

« Wait ! I'm not laughing at you… I just think that you're adorable. And maybe too romantic. »

« Wait… What ? »

She smiled and hugged me, shivering a bit, against my bare frozen torso.

« We're in 2012, Jack. Not anymore in the 17ht century ! I'm touched that you act like that but you don't have too. I won't feel soiled or anything like that if we do it. You know, most of the people do it before they get married, it's kind of a normal thing here. You do it for love, not for the marriage. »

« But… »

**Me POV**

I didn't let him finished. I kissed him once again and started to caress his cold chest.

His skin was like frozen, it gave me Goosebumps but I never felt so hot with his cold skin under my fingers.

I started roaming over his body, kissing almost each part of his upper body. And how I loved that !

I came back to his neck and softly bit the cold skin, hearing him moan. I kissed him with passion and I noticed that he was blushing. He was so cute with his big blue eyes, his skin white as snow and his red cheeks !

Slowly, I licked his chest from his neck to his navel, while my hands were roaming on his tights. He softly moaned, his eyes closed.

**Jack's POV**

Oh… That was too hard… Too hard to say no… I had never experienced that in my life and how it felt good ! Her hands felt so hot on my skin, like her tongue and lips ! It was so delicious… I could think I was in heaven…

But I still had to fight… To stop her… Before my brain completely lose its composure… And before I… Oh no… Too late.

It was too late, I could already feel my member getting hard… How awkward…

Now she had noticed it, I couldn't dare to look at her… But, on the contrary, she softly cupped my face with her small hands and smiled brightly at me.

« You don't have to be ashamed, Jack » she kindly whispered.

I closed my eyes, feeling warm on my cheeks. I couldn't stop blushing.

I re-opened them suddenly when I felt that she was removing my pants.

I wanted to yell « no ! » but a silent shout left my mouth. It was definitely too late this time. She had removed also my boxer and nicely stroke my member with her thin fingers. I started to pant and close my eyes of pleasure… Until she abruptly stopped.

**Me POV**

I had now removed all his clothes. And there he was. Completely naked. The Jack Frost, undressed and exposed to my eyes. I enjoyed the sight of his pale body, my watch roaming on his torso, his thin neck, his flat stomach covered by small white hair starting at his navel and leading a path to his hard member. I kindly stroke his cock, enjoying his moans.

All of a sudden, I decided to teach Jack that sex was something agreeable and to make him crave for it by teasing the Winter's spirit.

I wanted to hear him beg for my caresses and to show him he didn't have to have any regrets.

Once I stopped, I heard his moans suddenly disappear, replaced by growls.

« Why did you just stopped ? »

« Oh, is it bothering you, my dear ? »

I saw him frowned.

« Well, it was quite… Pleasurable… » he admitted.

« Oh, really ? »

Jack mumbled a quiet and hesitant « yes » that I pretended not to hear.

« So… Do you want me to continue or not ? » I asked with a grin.

Jack pouted, keeping silent. He didn't want to answer to me but his member was starting to be really painful and he couldn't release himself in front of me, it won't be correct and it would be shocking for me, he imagined.

« Soooooooo ? »

As Jack was still pouting, I assumed that he needed a little help to clear his mind to answer.

I stroke his inner tights softly, wandering around his erect member, sometimes briefly caressing it with the tip of my fingers.

The boy softly moaned, biting his lower lip. I prolonged the torture to hear him groan.

« Mhhh… Ya… »

« What, Jack ? »

« Please ! »

« Please what ? »

« Please, do it… »

« But I don't understand, Jack, what do you want exactly ? » I asked him, suddenly removing your fingers, and trying not to laugh.

That was too much for him. He just cried out « Please stroke me again ! Caress me ! I want to feel your hands on my body ! It is so good ! »

My grin almost reached my ears.

Finally, he had begged for my touch.

I continue with pleasure my caress, his moans being music to my ears. I pumped unhurriedly his member, sometimes getting faster, caressing his balls and I finally had the courage to tell him « Please, don't make fun of me, Jack, but this the first time I'm going to do that… »

I saw him frowned between two groans : « Of course… aaaah… Not, Snowflake ! I won't laugh at you, I… gnnn…love you ! But… aaah… What are… gnnn… you talking… mmmh… about ? »

I decided not to answer and I slowly bent toward his member and started to lick the tip of his cock.

**Jack's POV**

Oh God ! That felt so good ! It was way better than when I did it myself ! But… Wait ! What was she doing ? Was she… LICKING me ?!

I immediately tried to protest, she couldn't do that !

« Aaaah… You… can't do… gnn… that… Mmmmmmmh »

**Me POV**

I didn't care of what he was saying and when I felt him trying to escape from my mouth, I firmly gripped his hips and maintained my caresses. I nicely licked his cock while I stroked his balls and enjoyed each of his moans and groans.

Bit by bit I started to cover his hard member with my hot mouth. God ! He was so cold ! I didn't feel quite at ease as it was the first time I did that but I was so pleased to make him moan !

So I presently didn't care of that uncomfortably feeling and purely enjoyed the moment.

Pre-cume appeared on the tip of his white cock and I sucked it. Interesting, I thought, it tasted like a salted ice-cream !

Afterward I pumped slowly his member cold as ice, feeling him close.

« Mmmmmmh… Aaaaah… Aaaah… Gnnn… Aaaah… Faster… » you heard him beg.

**Jack's POV**

I Felt that she obeyed to my demand as she sped up the pace. Oh, it felt so delightful… I would never had imagined such a Christmas gift ! Her body was so warm… It was almost burning me, like if her hands were in fire… I was so used to cold, to sleep on the snow, to fly with the freezing wind… And here, I was literally boiling of pleasure…

**Me POV**

Abruptly, I felt him coming in my mouth while I heard him cry of pleasure. How delicious was this sound !

Curiously, I was persuaded that I would have been disgusted by that but on the contrary, I loved the icy spring filling your mouth.

Maybe because of the strong feelings I had for him.

I listened to him who panted, a smile on my lips. I did it !

Slowly, I joined Jack who laid on my bed and hugged him. I kissed him tenderly on the forehead and tightened my cuddle, resting my head on his cold chest.

« I… I… » mumbled the Winter's spirit between two pants.

« I love you too » I finished.

Jack's eyes widened and he smiled, with a bright smile, showing fair small tooth.

And I enjoyed each of his heartbeat, before slowly falling asleep, happy and proud of me.

**The end ?**


End file.
